People in emergencies may request help by calling a designated emergency number, for example, a three-digit number like 911 or a direct local access telephone number (i.e., a telephone number tied to a specific emergency dispatch center). With the advent of mobile communication devices (e.g., mobile phones or wearable devices), emergency dispatch centers are receiving a large number of calls from such devices but are poorly equipped to augment their ability to respond to emergencies using currently available technologies.